


Take a Hint

by Iamfandomtrash162



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kissing, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sexual Harassment, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamfandomtrash162/pseuds/Iamfandomtrash162
Summary: Just some friends going out clubbing after the semester has ended. One too many drinks and now Lance is having some interesting thoughts about his mulleted friend.





	Take a Hint

The cool night air brushed against Lance’s exposed skin as he and his friends waited in line outside the club, the muffled music seeping through the walls _._ Lance was beyond excited, his body shaking with anticipation as he bounced in his spot, partially due to the coolness of the weather. It was a long semester filled with overflowing assignments, all-nighters and the worst exam week of Lance’s life. 

He was over-stressed and so done with the university it physically ached. So his friends decided it was about time to take him to the new gay club that apparently opened up just a few blocks from campus.

_ Pride of Lions. _

“Ugh can they hurry up already,” Pidge complained, leaning against Keith, their face scrunched up as they sigh dramatically.

“Patience yields…”

“Focus. We know Shiro,” Keith cut his brother off, rolling his eyes as he shrugged Pidge off his shoulder.

“Are you excited?” Hunk asked Lance, a soft smile on his lips.

“Hells yeah I am,” Lance exclaimed, watching as another group of people entered, the line moving, getting closer and closer to the entrance.

“Tonight is going to be so much fun!” Allura exclaimed, grabbing her girlfriend with glee, Romelle giggling at her enthusiasm.

“Now we should have a buddy system so no one gets lost,” Shiro suggested, a groan leaving Keith’s lips.

“It’s fine,” Keith complained.

“Says the guy who went home with the wrong group of friends,” Pidge scoffed, a small chuckle erupting from everyone except Keith, a scowl on his face.

“It was one time.”

“One time too many,” Shiro said, his dad voice coming out, Lance laughing.

“Wow Keith, who knew you were a dumb drunk,” Lance teased.

“Better than a dumb sober,” Keith smirked, Lance gasping, moving towards him.

“You little-” Lance felt a hand on his shoulder, his words lost as the two looked up at Shiro.

“Enough. Let’s keep the bickering to a minimum tonight,” Shiro asked, giving them the  _ Dad  _ look he always does.

Each mumbled a sorry before turning back forward, the group in front of them moving into the club. 

“Everyone just pair-up. Save the old man some grief,” Shiro’s boyfriend, Adam, teased, Shiro rolling his eyes but leaning into him, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Everyone nodded with a slight smirk on their lips. Adam always had a way to embarrass Shiro and Lance found it hilarious. It’s nice to see him so relaxed. Most of the time he’s so mature and focused but even now you can see he’s just like the rest of us.

“Finally,” Pidge exclaimed, Lance, noticing the gap in front of them, the group walking towards the bouncer.

She was massive, her muscles showing through the black long-sleeved shirt she was wearing. Lance gulped as he approached her, his eyes darting towards the massive scar across her face.

She scowled as she scanned the group her eyes fixing onto their short friend, her gaze narrowing.

“ID?” the bouncer demanded, her hand extending towards Pidge, a groan leaving their lips.

“Always me,” they mumbled under their breath, their ID already in their hand, passing it over to the woman. She looked down, scanning the photo than looking towards Pidge.

“I promise you, they may not look it but they’re definitely 21,” Lance teased, the bouncer giving him a look before returning the card.

“You can go.”

Lance and Pidge cheered, nudging each other as they piled through the doors, the rest of the group following after, shaking their heads. 

Lights swirled around the room, the music deafening as they entered the room. It reeked of alcohol and sweat, people dancing extremely close together as the DJ remixed the music, the familiar beat pulsing through him as Cascada’s  _ Every time we touch _ played through the speakers. Lance smiled as he bopped up and down, dancing around to the song as he was making his way to the crowd. That was until a hand grabbing his wrist.

“Come on,” Keith groaned, dragging him along towards the rest of the team who was near the back, the spot clear enough so they could talk.

  
  
  


“Okay, if anything happens we meet here. Everyone got their pairs?” Shiro said, heads nodding around quickly as Adam hand intertwined with his. 

“I’ve got mine,” Adam smiled, leaning up to kiss Shiro on the cheek, a slight blush appearing as Shiro bowed his head, shyly smiling.

“Awww,” Lance dragged out sarcastically, turning to see Keith rolling his eyes. At least Lance and Keith could agree on one thing.

“Obviously ‘Lura and I are a pair,” Romelle smiled, Allura giggling beside her.

“I would be concerned if I wasn’t,” Allura teased, quickly pecking her on the lips.

“I bags Hunk,” Pidge smirked, Lance’s jaw-dropping instantly as Pidge launched onto Hunk’s arm.

“No fair! Hunk’s my best friend,” Lance exclaimed, grabbing Hunk’s other arm.

“I was first!” Pidge pulled Hunk towards them.

“Did you hear the part where I said he’s my BESTIE!” Lance pulled him back.

“Guys,” Hunk tried, the two clearly ignoring him as they argued.

“I helped him with his physics test,” Pidge claimed, Lance grumbling as he pulled Hunk towards him.

“Well, I’m not going with Keith!” 

“Wow, thanks,” Keith said, his voice monotone as he rolled his eyes at the two of them.

“Shut it, mullet,” Lance snapped back, staring Keith down.

“That’s mature,” Keith scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’ll show you mature,” Lance snapped, taking a step forward.

“Do you even know what that word means?” Keith smirked, a small chuckle coming from Pidge and Hunk behind him.

“Fuck you Kogane!”

“Shouldn’t you buy me a drink first?” Keith smirked harder, leaving Lance speechless, Pidge and Hunk smiling, laughter erupting around Lance as his face lit up bright red, trying to stutter out a comeback but it was useless.

“Well, I think we’ll leave the two love birds alone, shall we?” Pidge teased as they linked arms with Hunk.

“We’ll see you on the dance floor,” Hunk smiled, giving his friend a sympathetic look as they began to walk away, Pidge clapping Keith on the back as they passed. 

“Come on McClain, let’s get a drink,” Keith sighed, grabbing Lance’s wrist again as he directed them towards the bar. 

The feeling of his hand on his skin was electrifying, Lance’s mind melting as he allowed Keith to drag him through the tight crowd, his violet eyes looking back every so often to make sure he hadn’t lost him. 

Out of everyone he could have been paired up with, it had to be mullet-head in front of him. He’s the least fun out of everyone. Even Shiro knew how to let loose. But Keith? He’s still a brooding ass, sticking to drinking at the bar all night and somehow still manages to be the soberest. 

Yet he let Keith move him towards the bar, finding two empty stools before slipping up onto one, his hand held up as he signalled the bartender.

“This better be quick Keith cause unlike you I actually want to have fun and dance,” Lance scoffed, slipping into the stool next to him. 

Keith rolled his eyes but didn’t reply, focusing his concentration onto the bartender making their way over towards them, her long red hair twirling down the sides of her body.

“What can I get you, two fine gentlemen,” her voice as sweet as honey, Lance entranced while Keith scoffed, cutting in before Lance could say anything.

“We’ll have two shots of tequila,” Keith asked, Lance eyes widening.

“No whiskey?” Lance asked as he stared at Keith as though he was a complete stranger.

“You said you wanted to have fun,” Keith said, sliding the bartender some dollar bills before turning towards Lance, the bartender smiling at both of them before disappearing to get their drinks.

“Yeah, like you even know what fun is,” Lance jabbed, trying to hide the small kindle of excitement bubbling inside him.

“Just you wait and see,” Keith smirked, leaning forward onto the bench, mindlessly wondering his eyes around the array of drink along the shelves.

Maybe he wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

Their drinks arrived soon enough, the girl giving them a wink as she left to serve another customer, Keith nudging Lance’s side.

“What!” Lance snapped.

“Quit staring, it’s weird.”

“Can’t help that she’s hot as Michelle Pfeiffer,” Lance sighed, resting his face in his palm as he watched her strut around, mixing a drink skillfully before pouring it perfectly into the cocktail glass, Lance’s mouth drooling.

“Isn’t she like 60?” Keith raised his eyebrow, Lance snapping his head around.

“Yeah, but still…” 

“Okayyy,” Keith nodded his head slowly, Lance’s face flushed in embarrassment as he tried to back-pedal.

“Let’s just have the shots and hit the dance floor,” Lance said, trying to wipe the awkward tension. 

Why did he care what Keith thought? He was just an emo mullet-head with a constant resting bitch face. 

“Whatever,” Keith huffed, taking the shot glass in his hand, Lance mirroring the same. 

“Fuck uni!” Lance raised his glass, Keith let out a chuckle that made his face light up, his smile spreading across his face as he raised his glass to meet Lance’s, a small flush of red coating Lance’s cheeks as they downed their first drink.

The buzz was instant, the liquid burning down his throat as slammed the glass down onto the bench, Keith’s right next to his.

“Round two?” Keith smirked, biting his lip in a way that should be illegal, a flutter erupting inside of Lance. 

The alcohol must have been messing with him already, his emotions clearly out of whack if Keith of all people was having this effect on him. Yet he carried on, grabbing the second glass, smiling up at the raven-haired boy as their glasses kinked, downing the second with more ease than the last.

“First to 10 shots?” Keith dared, a flame igniting in Lance’s eyes as he called the bartender over.

“You’re on!”

***

Lance was definitely feeling it now, his body numb as he swallowed the last of his shots, finishing a second behind Keith. 

“I wiiin,” Keith sang, a dopey smile on his lips as a pout curled onto Lance’s, crossing his arms over his chest like a child. 

“No fairrr,” Lance slurred.

“I was like,  _ this  _ close,” Lance brought his hand close to Keith’s face, his thumb and pointer finger close together. Keith giggled, pushing away his hand. 

“You snooze, you lose McClain,” Keith smirked, spinning himself around his stool before losing his balance, Lance reaching out to help him before he fell.

“Easy there, mullet. Don’t want to ruin the night by throwing up your guts,” Lance joked, Keith nodding along, taking a deep breath before slipping off his seat.

“Wanna go and find the others?” Keith asked as he placed his glass next to the others, a soft smile curled on his lips. It looked nice.

“Um.. yeah sure!” Lance exclaimed, following Keith yet again but this time enjoying the physical contact between them, Lance biting his lip as Keith guided him through the crowd.

Music blared through the speakers, bodies jumping up and down to the beat of the music, people either moved to what thought was dancing or not even trying at all, grinding up against the closest person they could find. 

Funny enough it didn’t take them long to find the rest of their friends, the group of them finding a space to themselves that was close enough to the action but not close enough that it was claustrophobic.

“There they are!” Pidge exclaimed as they crashed into Lance’s chest, draping themselves on him with a dopey smile on their face.

“Clearly someone has had something to drink,” Keith scoffed, moving towards Shiro as Lance tried to pry Pidge off of him.

“Where have you guys been?” Shiro asked, his body much more relaxed than at the beginning of the night, his hair sticking up as he swayed to the music, Adam leaning into his side. 

“Just had a shots competition,” Lance smiled as he slurred, his voice louder than normal.

“And I won,” Keith smirked as he looked over towards him, his heart skipping a beat at the sight.

“Only because I was distracted,” Lance grumbled, pouting as he moved along to the song, Keith staring at him.

“And who would be distracting you?” Keith teased, a blush instantly rushing to his cheeks, Lance having no control over his body.

“Ooooh,” the rest of the group joined in teasing Lance, making Lance blush harder. 

Hopefully, they thought it was because of some random girl he stumbled into or the bartender with her long gorgeous hair, not the raven-haired mullet-head standing a couple of feet in front of him. 

“Shut up,” Lance mumbled, ignoring the smirks and chuckles.

He was about to leave to get another drink, cause damn he needed it when the music changed, Lance’s face lighting up!

“Oh my! It’s my JAM!” Lance exclaimed as the crowd cheered, the sound of the synth piano blasting through the room, Rhianna’s voice radiating around them as Lance grabbed Pidge’s and Hunk’s hand, forcing them into the air.

“Na-na-na come on!” Lance sang at the top of his lungs, everyone laughing along as they began to dance to the beat, even Keith the party-pooper himself was feeling the groove.

Lance swung his hips not caring that the room was slightly spinning around him nor that he was slightly offbeat. He bit his lip, moving his hands across his chest towards his hair, threading them through his hair as the verse began, slowing dropping to the ground before standing again.

Lance glanced over to his friends. Shiro and Adam were dancing like the dads they were, bouncing along to the beat with their hands intertwined, smiles wide on their faces. Allura and Romelle were much more intimate, resting their foreheads together as they swayed sensually to the song. Lance chuckled to himself. 

_ Get a room. _

Somehow Pidge had managed to get onto Hunk’s shoulders, pumping their fists into the air as Hunk laughed with glee, slowly moving to make sure he didn’t lose balance nor accidentally drop the small gremlin. 

Then there was Keith. 

Holy quiznack he was hot. In the time the song started Keith had managed to tie up his long mullet-hair, his face and neck all exposed, sweat glistening off his skin as he moved to the music. His shirt was riding up slightly as he danced, biting his lip as he looked straight at Lance, a mixture of shock and something else. Desire? No, it couldn’t be. 

All he knew was Keith’s violet eyes staring right at him, watching his every move from the smallest curve of his lips to the arch of his back. The way he trailed his hands over his chest. Everything. It was like Keith was waiting for something. Hesitant to come over. Yet he didn’t move, his eyes glowing with hunger as Lance dropped slightly, curving his ass up to the roof as he straightened himself up again. 

With alcohol and adrenaline pumping through his veins, a smirk curling on his lips, an idea popped into his mind, devious and insane. Something his future sober self could possibly regret but that didn’t stop him. He threaded his hands through his hair, his arms flexing as he pulled his head back. 

If Keith was so curious why not give him a show?

Lance licked his lips, rocking his hips side to side slowly as he stared right into Keith’s eyes, his hands trailing across his skin as the beat pulsed through his body. He bent his knees, his hand reaching for the ceiling as the other slid down his arm slowly. It was like a fire had ignited inside of him, his nerves burning as he watched Keith, soaking in his gaze. 

The chorus played for the second time, Lance feeling the bass pump through his veins as he rolled his body, biting his lip as he looked across at the raven-haired boy, a mischievous glint in Lance’s eye. 

With every  _ come on  _ Rhianna sang, Lance inched himself closer and closer to Keith, the song’s title radiating through the room as he slowly reached him. 

Keith looked hypnotised, his eyes fixed on every move he made, wetting his lips as the distance closed between them. Then, like a switch, his face lit up bright red, his eyes wide as he realised what Lance was about to do.

And Lance was intoxicated with desire. The nagging voice at the back of his mind was nothing compared to the burning ache to feel Keith’s skin, to wow him so much he would be melting in his arms, begging him for more. Maybe 10 shots were too much.

_ Maybe they weren’t enough. _

He could feel the song reaching the bridge, Lance slinging his hands around Keith’s neck, Keith’s hands instinctively setting on his waist as they stared into one another’s eyes, Lance wearing a shit eating grin on his face. 

“L-lance, what are you doing,” Keith half-laughed, his glance flickering down to Lance’s lips before meeting his eyes again, a swell of warmth spreading through him.

“Having a little fun.”

“Oooh,” he sang as he swung his head from one side to the other, dipping slightly to the sound of Rhianna’s voice.

“ I love the feeling you bring to me.”

Keith bit his lip.

“Oh, you turn me on,” Lance sang, his voice low and smooth, keening into Keith’s hold as the bridge continued to play.

“It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong.”

Lance leaned back, lifting his chest up as he arched his back, his hands stretching out.

“And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah, ah, ah.”

Lance pulled himself back up, his face so close he could feel Keith’s hot breath on his lips.

“I like it, like it.”

Lance tugged at his lip, leaning towards Keith’s ear, his hand resting near his silky mullet hair. He could feel Keith’s breath graze his neck, the sensation tingling through his body, burning as he leaned closer, his lips barely inches away from his ear.

“ _ Sticks and stones may break my bones. _ ”

“But chains and whips excite me,” Lance moaned into Keith’s ear, his lips brushing against his lobe as he pulled back, Keith’s face bright red, eyes wide as he gazed at Lance, his teeth slowly tugging at his lip. 

Lance felt a swell erupt inside of him, his blood pumping as he stared into those violet pools, Keith’s face glowing in the blue and red lights above, sweat glistening on his forehead and cheeks.

The song soon merged into another, the two blinking as they released the position they were in. Somehow the rest of the group had disappeared, strangers dancing close around them as the music continued to play. With one look at the non-existent distance between them, Lance blushed furiously, stepping back to stop the racing heart threatening to leap out of his chest.

“Lance,” Keith reached out, Lance flinching back as he stared frantically around, trying to avoid those deep violet eyes.

“Um… I’m gonna go get a drink,” Lance stuttered out, stumbling backwards as he began to push through the tight crowd. ***

***

What the hell was he thinking? What was he THINKING?

He was fully lap dancing Keith without question. He wanted to lap dance Keith. KEITH! Of all people. Lance was a mess. It must be the shots they had earlier. It must be. Because no sober ass mind of his has every thought… has ever imagined… has ever... well that’s a lie.

See, Keith isn’t unattractive. Anyone with eyes could tell with those rippling abs and grizzled biceps that he was an attractive guy. But they were just friends. PERIOD.

But with the pent up stress of the semester finally, all released and the tequila pumping through his veins nothing made sense. Lance wanted to make Keith’s face glow bright read. He wanted his eyes on him, staring him down hungrily as he danced as seductively as he could. 

And he didn’t just want it. He craved it. Down to every fibre in his body. He craved Keith’s body up behind him. His touch burning his skin. His lips on his...

Man, he needed a drink.

“One whiskey,” Lance slightly yelled as he reached the bar, slipping up onto one of the stools. 

All he needed was a quick breather. Clear his head before having to face those intoxicating eyes and heart-racing smirk again.

“Hey there, pretty boy,” a voice caught Lance’s attention, his head flicker over to the long silver-haired man next to him, a whiskey in his hand, swirling the golden liquid as he smirked across at Lance.

“Nice moves you had there.”

“Um.. thanks?” Lance stuttered out, gulping as the guy moved closer. 

“Must be one hell of a guy,” the guy sighed, taking a sip of his drink, Lance shuffling slightly away as the bartender arrived.

“Your drink,” she smiled, giving the guy next to Lance a side-eye as he handed him the drink.

“Put that on my tab dear,” the guy smiled, the girl rolling her eyes, scoffing as she went away.

“No no no, you don’t have to,” Lance stumbled, a hand resting on his.

“I want to.”

Something felt off to Lance. Something that made his stomach churn, a bad taste lingering in his mouth as he stared over at the guy beside him. It wasn’t like he looked like a bad guy but he just made him feel uncomfortable.

“Thanks for that,” Lance mumbled, taking a sip, hoping the feeling would go away as the whiskey hissed down his throat.

“Anything for you,” the guy hummed, his hand drifting to Lance’s thigh, Lance gulping at the alien touch.

“Um…” 

“Where’s the lucky guy anyway,” the guy said non-chalicely, finishing off his drink with ease before placing his cup on the bench.

“Uhh, he should be here soon,” Lance lied, his heart rate slowly rising the more he sat there.

“Good,” the guy smirk, his thumb rubbing slowly on his thigh, Lance’s body frozen as he stared down and back up. 

“Look, thank you for the drink but I better get back. My friends are waiting for me and-”

Lance’s voice cut-off as a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, his eyes trailing up to the guy’s eyes. They weren’t the warm violet eyes that Keith had. Not the ones that made his heart swell, butterflies flutter in his stomach when he caught a glance. No. These were cold, greedy eyes. Narrowing down on to Lance like he was his prey. 

“Stay with me.”

Lance looked down at the man’s hand, the tight grip digging into his skin, a pain shooting up his arm. 

“I-”

“Finish your drink at least. Your friends can wait,” the guy smirked, something that to anyone else would be attractive. But to Lance, with the piercing pain coursing through his arm, it was cruel and haunting, his dominant presence making Lance want to leave even more.

“Listen, I really want to go,” Lance yanked at his hand, trying to loosen the grip he had on him.

“Come ooooon,” the guy dragged out, his other hand sliding up his thigh, Lance instinctively pushing it away, kicking back his stool, trying to create as much distance between them.

“Lance?” 

Like a knight in shining armour, a heavenly angel sent from above Lance turned to see his mullet-haired friend walking up to him, a look of concern painted across his face.

“KEITH!” Lance exclaimed, leaping on to him, wrapping his arms around him.

“I am so glad to see you.”

“Good to see you too,” Keith smiled, his nerves alright melting away at the feeling of his touch. 

Keith’s gaze dropped down to Lance’s hands, noticing the slight shake, the red patch glowing around his caramel skin. Keith looked back up, his eyebrows raised as he looked into Lance’s eyes, asking if he was okay without even moving his lips.

Lance sighed, shaking his head slightly. 

Keith’s eyes drifted towards the man in front of him, his eyes glowing red as he narrowed his gaze on to him.

“Do we have a problem here?”

“I don’t believe we do,” the guy smirked, staring Keith down.

“I was just buying this pretty boy here a drink.”

“Can’t you tell he’s not interest?” Keith grunted as he stood between him and the creep, his hand softly bumping against his.

“Ha! Someone's jealous,” the guy scoffed, walking up to Keith, squaring him off.

“Not like he’s interested in the likes of you anyway.”

“At least I can take a hint, unlike your dumbass,” Keith jabbed, the guys gaze going from annoyed to furious.

“I think he can make up his own mind without you.”

“I fucking told you,” Lance snapped, rage boiling inside of him. And by the looks of things, Keith mirrored the same thing.

“Why don’t you just fuck off already,” Keith spat, pushing at the guy’s chest. 

“Huh? Fine, he’s already a slut for you anyway,” the guy scoffed, laughing to himself as he turned around.

“Thank god,” Lance sighed, thinking it was all over when he saw a flash of raven hair move forward, reaching for the guy’s wrist.

“What the-” 

The guy was stopped by Keith’s fist, knocking the side of his face with a punch. 

“Don’t ever talk about him like that you ass,” Keith spat, kicking him in the stomach. 

“You motherfucker,” the guy groaned as he clenched his stomach, rage glowing from his cold eyes, wiping the blood from his lips as he stood back up before throwing a punch, Keith blocking it the best he could.

Lance stared eye-wide at what was happening in front of him. Keith was defending him. He was fighting that loser FOR him. And man it was hot. 

For someone who was borderline drunk, Keith was putting up a good fight, a few missed defences to the face, but the fire in his eyes never dimmed, throwing back just as hard, or even harder, than the other. 

Lance was mesmerised by his movement, the way his hair fell in front of his face, the small trickle of blood escaping the new cut on his flushed cheeks. Just before Keith was about to throw another punch the bouncer from before had managed to push through the crowd, grabbing his arms and throwing him towards him, Lance catching him before he could fall.

“Who started this?” the bouncer asked in a grunt, her head flicking from the two of them to the silvery-haired guy.

“It was that jerk. He threw the first punch,” the guy pointed towards them, his words breathy as the bouncer looked towards them.

“What the fuck! That’s not-”

Lance was cut off by the strong hand around his arm, the other grabbing Keith’s shoulder. Keith looked pissed while Lance just gulped looking up at the female guard.

“You two are out.”

***

“This is bullshit!” Keith yelled at the closing doors, kicking the dirt off the concrete ground while Lance leaned against the wall, his head spinning from being tossed out of the club.

“Keith, it’s alright,” Lance tried, Keith’s bright eyes turning towards him.

“Alright? It should be that jerk out here, not us,” Keith grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, blowing his hair off his face in the cutest way possible. 

“It’s okay Keef,” Lance slightly slurred, his drinks catching up to his tongue, his body feeling sluggish and numb.

“Did he hurt you?” Keith asked, his voice soft but firm, his face scrunched up as he glanced over towards him.

“No, he was just your standard club creep.”

“Still doesn’t mean shit,” Keith swore, raising his brows, slowly moving over to Lance with his arms crossed.

“I’m fine Keith. Pinkie promise,” Lance smiled, raising his pinkie into the air, Keith looking down, a small smile threatening to show.

“You’re an idiot,” Keith laughed, connecting his pinkie with Lance’s, a laugh leaving Lance’s lips.

“Remind me again who just got us kicked out of the club?” Lance joked, a shit-eating smirk on his lips as he stared up into Keith’s eyes.

A grumble left Keith’s soft lips, a pout in place as he looked up at Lance. This only made Lance laugh, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. It was a ridiculous type of laugh. The type that stirred from nothing. Yet to Lance he thought it was the funniest thing in the world. 

Keith couldn’t help but laugh along with him, leaning slightly to rest his head on his shoulder. The feeling was electrifying, his stomach swirling as he bit his lip, his laughter slowly fading as Keith straightened, his deep violet eyes staring right into his.

Lance only noticed the little distance between them. He couldn’t breathe, the feeling of a thousand butterflies fluttering wildly inside of him. His eyes were hypnotising, luring, tempting him to lean in closer. Were his lips always so soft?

_ Nope, not today. _

Before he could say anything Lance slipped passed, creating enough distance to stop himself from having a heart attack.

“We should find a place to chill while we wait for the others,” Lance said breathlessly, his ability to think dwindling by the way Keith was glowing in the moonlight.

“Yeah,” Keith sighed, a soft smile on his lips, his gaze slightly scattered. 

“And I know the perfect place,” Lance exclaimed, pushing down his overwhelming rush of emotions and nerves as he reached and grabbed Keith. It was his turn to drag Keith around, pulling him along while Keith happily followed.

Lance led them across the street, the dim street light shining over the playground just a few metres ahead. He took one look at Keith before he ran, making a beeline straight towards the swings. His was a little wobbly and he definitely wasn’t running in a straight line but he eventually made it, shouting with glee as he sat down.

Keith soon arrived after, a huge smile on his face as he took a seat in the fee swing next to him.

“You having fun there,” Keith smirked as Lance began to swing back and forth, a soft giggle leaving his lips.

“Hell’s yeah I am,” Lance exclaimed, his feet scuffing against the ground. 

A giggle escaped through Keith’s lips as he watched Lance swing. He couldn’t help feel all bubbly inside, knowing Keith’s eyes were on him. It wasn’t like before in the club, those hungry eyes that made Lance feel breathless. It was soft warm eyes. One that poured with sweet desire and tenderness. Something more than just friendship. 

It made Lance feel like he was floating, his stomach fluttering, his heart racing. 

Keith moved from his spot on the swing next to him, making his way over to the slides, stumbling slightly as he reaches the stairs. Lance watches as he makes his way to the top before sitting down on the little platform, gazing up at the sky. 

Lance slowed the swing down, stumbling out of it as he mindlessly followed Keith up. 

As he climbed he noticed Keith’s mullet first in the dim lighting of the street lamps. Then his glistening violet eyes staring up at him as he closed, sitting down cross-legged in front of him.

“Hey,” Lance sighed.

Keith smiled softly, swaying as he returned his gaze back up at the sky.

“I wish we could see the stars,” Keith sighed, a child-like look on his face.

“I already see one,” Lance mumbled to himself, ducking his head down as a blush coated his cheeks, his brain catching up to the words that he let slip through his lips.

“Hm?” Keith perked, his eyes falling back on to Lance.

“Nothing,” Lance shied away, Keith giggling slightly as he shuffled closer, sitting on his legs as he smiled up at Lance.

“I swore I heard you say something,” Keith smirked, biting his lip as Lance flustered, his face glowing bright red.

“Nope, nope, don’t remember,” Lance stumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, his head flung to the side to avoid getting lost in those mesmerizing eyes of his.

But Keith wasn’t taking it. 

Keith reached to grab his hand, leaning in closer. Lance held his breath, his eyes meeting Keith’s as he shuffled around, uncrossing his legs so he could get into a comfier position.

Lance gulped, his stomach fluttering, head spinning as he took in the beautiful person in front of him. How did he not realise Keith was so pretty before now? 

He was like an angel glowing in the dark. 

“Um… I guess wanted to say thanks… you know, for helping me out back there,” Lance mumbled, his bottom lip caught underneath his front teeth, his hands fiddling on his lap as he tried to avoid eye contact. He couldn’t risk it. Getting lost in those deep, hypnotising eyes.

“You would have done it for me,” Keith smiled a smile so pure and bright it was blinding, Lance’s heart skipping a beat.

“But really, I’m grateful for you being there,” Lance sighed unable to resist the temptation and looked up. It was like all the air was knocked out of him as his eyes met Keith’s. 

All he wanted to do was run his hands through his silky raven hair. He wanted to hold his head in his hands, cupping his cheek gently as he felt his soft lips against his.

Man, he really wanted to kiss him now.

“Then do it,” Keith’s voice brought him back, a flush of red glowing on his cheeks.

“Shit, did I say that out loud?” Lance muttered, biting his lip as he looked up at Keith. 

“Yeah,” Keith chuckled, his lips curling upward as his hands rested on the side of his face. 

“Do you- do you want to…”

“Yes, Lance, I want to,” Keith half laughed, his thumb gently caressing his cheek, Lance keening at the feeling, leaning into his palm.

“Okay...okay,” Lance mumbled, lifting his hand to thread through Keith’s hair, shuffling closer and closer until they were almost touching, their lips hovering so close it ached. He could feel Keith’s breath on his lips, the soft silky strands of raven hair through his fingers while Keith rested his other hand on Lance’s thigh. 

“Lance?”

“Yeah, I'm… uh-” 

Lance looked into Keith’s beautiful eyes, his stomach swirling, heart racing, the words falling empty in his mouth.

“Let me,” Keith smiled softly before leaning in, their lips finally meeting.

The feeling was indescribable. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Lance has had many girlfriends before, but this… this was something else.

It was soft and hesitant at first, Keith’s hands feathering his skin like he was afraid Lance would break but soon Lance melted into his touch, their lips slotting perfectly as they kissed deeper. Keith moved his hand from his cheek to his hair, tugging slightly at Lance’s hair, a gasp escaping from his lips at the feeling.

Lance kissed back passionately as his hand clenched onto Keith’s shirt, pulling him close, leaning back onto the platform, their lips never parting. Keith moved himself so he was straddling on top, his hands cupping Lance’s face as their lips parted slightly, a sigh leaving Lance’s lips as Keith teased.

“Keith,” Lance gasped between their kiss, a warm fuzzy feeling coursing through him as Keith pulled back slightly, pecking him softly on his lips before resting his head against Lance.

“Fuck that was hot,” Lance sighed, a chuckle leaving Keith’s lips as Lance looked up, Keith smiling down on him.

“You can say that again,” Keith smirked, biting his lip.

Lance gazed up into Keith’s eyes, a soft giddy smile on his lips as his hand soothingly massaged Keith’s head, his silky hair soft through his fingers. Keith hummed at the touch, his eyes lidded as he leant down to give Lance a kiss softly on his lips.

“The others are probably worried about us,” Lance mumbled, Keith’s lips trailing across his jaw, a sigh escaping his lips. 

“Hmm,” Keith hummed against his jaw, the sensation vibrating through Lance, alongside the weight of Keith’s body on his sending a rush of warmth around his body.

“We should probably go find them,” Lance sighed, Keith softly sucking on his neck, a small whimper leaving his lips.

“O-or we could stay here for a while,” Lance smirked, Keith returning to above him, his face inches from his as he stared down at Lance, a smirk on his lips.

“I like the sound of that,” Keith smirked, leaning down until their lips met again, their friends and the club all forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my instagram @Iamfandomtrash162 for more like this xx


End file.
